


At least I got you in my head

by decapiteight



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cis male farmer, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Alex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapiteight/pseuds/decapiteight
Summary: Morty's settled in nicely in Stardew Valley, people recognize him and think he's a pretty good guy, he's treated well, and he works hard despite his condition. And while he enjoys most people's company, there's one villager in particular he can't seem to get out of his head.





	

The people in the valley treated him better than they did in the city, Morty thought, leaning against the creaky wood wall of the community center. He’d always been meek and sickly, a gangly little stick of a man, his veins would always pop out like he was an addict; and the fact that he was nearly hairless didn’t help either. So when he worked at Jojamart, everyone walked on eggshells around him. Offering to turn the A/C off if he shivered in his chair, said he’d probably improve soon, smokers apologized to him or avoided him entirely.

In the valley, people still offered to help, but didn’t patronize him. If he looked tired -- more tired than usual -- they’d offer help. And if he said he could handle it, they left it be. No pitiying looks as they walked away, just the simple wave of a hand and “see you later.” or “goodbye!” as they left him alone.

 

Morty got up from his spot on the wall and got out his scythe, to cut the weeds nearby even thought he was tired and sweaty, and sighed. The clean air of the valley and the exercise were definitely helping him feel better, and it made him feel rather strong. He doesn’t need to be coddled, he never needed to be coddled, when things were sugarcoated for him he’d stop trying at all.

Looking back on his improvement, Morty felt proud, and just as he cut one of the few bundles of weed left, he heard a “Looking good man!” from his side.

It was Alex, football under his arm and leaning back a little. “You might be giving me competition soon, so watch it.” he says, and Morty hopes his blush isn’t as easy to see as it feels like.

 

He’d been drawn to Alex since day one. He worked hard, he was  _ strong _ , and very kind when you got to know him. He is also unabashedly trans, and he shuts down stupid questions easily. And Morty had always had a weakness for green eyes and boys with a strong jaw, so the choice was obvious, really.

“ _ You _ should watch it, then.” he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “If I’m in your league, you won’t be on top for long.” Alex laughs at him, short and sweet, and asks “Is that a threat?” Morty slyly replies “Only if you want it to be.” and Alex’s laugh stops, leaving a big grin on his face. “We can work out together tomorrow, see who wins the planking contest.” and Morty, leaning on his scythe, says “Planking just requires stamina. I have more than enough of that.”

 

Alex snorts, and goes “my place tomorrow, 3 pm. You’ll see who’s on top.” and then waves Morty off, jogging back home where his grandmother greets him near her flower garden. Morty can feel the blood rushing between his legs, watching Alex walk inside, his strong shoulders disappearing in the doorway after his grandmother. Morty knows this boner will be hard to just imagine away, because it’s  _ Alex _ , it’s his crush, and it isn’t like he hasnt jacked off at the thought before. He hurries home, hoping the growing outline in his pants went unnoticed.

 

When he stands outside the door to his farmhouse, he sees his dog playing outside, which thankfully gives him an opportunity to actually do this. He’s never been able to do anything dirty in front of his dog, it just makes him feel disgusting, and he always just takes a cold shower in the end. He knows his dog doesn’t know what is really happening in that moment, but it creeps him out either way.

Morty hurries inside, ignoring the thoughts of his dog potentially seeing this, and strips out of his farmwear faster than he thought he could. Thoughts of Alex rush through his head, how Morty has caught him working out and how Alex just laughed about it, sweat running down his back, over his incredible muscles. He thinks about those strong muscles pinning him against a wall, Alex grinding against him and breathing hard, submitting to him completely. He thinks about kissing him, about gripping his firm ass and turning him around and  _ taking  _ him, and he feels his boner pulse in his boxers.

 

Getting his underwear off completely isn’t in Mortys thoughts, as he pulls it down to his knees and sits down on the bed, hand wrapped around his shaft. His thumb rests at the head of his cock, and he sighs quietly. He knows he could never get with Alex, he’s oddly reminiscent of a high school jock whos painfully straight, and yet Morty pines for him like he’s never had a crush in his life.

Even so, he gently pumps his hand and shudders as he thinks about Alex again, everything else blocked out from his mind. He thinks about Alex’s smile, how his top surgery scars look, how Morty can imagine just what kind of cock he’d have and how it’d feel to hold it in his hand, feel it twitching and pulsing, dripping precum down his hand as he slowly gets his crush off.

 

His own cock jerks at the thought, and Morty closes his eyes, immersing himself in his thoughts completely. It’s like tunnel vision, all he can see is Alex, he’s all Morty can feel, see, smell, or hear. The vision of Alex stripping down for him makes his hand come back slicker on the next pump, and Morty knows he must be practically soaking now.

 

His free hand grips the sheets roughly, as he visualizes Alex on all fours for him. Telling him to “Come on, Morty, or I’ll get back on top you know.” in a voice thats a bit too breathy to just be sarcastic. And in his mind, Morty doesn’t even quip back, just gets some lube on his finger and gently pushes it in. Alex moans in front of him, and Morty puts another finger in him after not too long.

His own cock is painfully hard by now, and instead of slowly pumping his hand on his dick now, he’s sped up, thinking hard about how he’d line himself up against Alex before slowly pushing into him, the bigger man writhing under him; gripping the bed sheets until Morty was all the way inside.

 

He can feel the rush of blood going down to his crotch again, and he clings to the fantasy like it’s all he has, he doesn’t want to come until Alex does. But by the time Alex tells him “go faster,” he’s done for. His cock jerks in his hand, and he feels the hot spurts of cum leave him harder than before, and he groans long and low with every new spurt until he’s completely emptied out.

 

Falling back against his bed Morty groans, and slowly comes back to his senses. “Yoba, I got it all over the floor again…” he mutters, but gets up to find his washrag either way. He’d prefer it if his dog didn’t try to lick it up from the floor ,or paw at the floorboards to ‘dig it out’ again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ (Outside, minutes earlier, Alex was about to knock on Morty’s door, he wanted to talk to him about what gift to get his grandfather for his birthday, but he looked in the window before he did anything else. At first it was to make sure Morty was home. Then he didn’t stop, even when he knew what Morty was doing, even when he knew this is the last thing he should see, but he didn’t look away. _

_ When Morty came, Alex left. He hoped he could get to his room before his grandparents saw the outline in his jeans, or the heavy blush plastered to his face.) _

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I was stoned as shit so sorry about the nonexistent quality of this thing.....................................anyways


End file.
